Might
Might is one of the 14 Hero Abilities available in Master of Magic. The Might ability has two levels: "Basic" and "Super". A Hero possessing Basic Might receives with each he/she has, including the first level. A Hero possessing Super Might gains per level instead, rounded down. 8 Heroes (of which 4 are Champions) possess Might by default. Two of them actually possess Super Might, and 4 others may occasionally upgrade it to Super Might thanks to Random Abilities. 12 other Heroes may select Might or even Super Might as one of their Random Abilities. Description When considering the overall threat of a , the strength of the attack is often the most influential value. The more force is put behind every strike, the more damage will be inflicted on average. Though finesse and skill can help greatly as well, brute force is far more common. Those Heroes that improve their bodies and enhance their physical strength have the Might ability, which makes their attacks much more deadly - especially as they learn to use it properly. Effect The purpose of the Might ability is to increase the of a Hero by a certain amount. The bonuses applied by Might depend on the Hero's level, as well as on which version of this ability the Hero possesses. "Super" Might provides a 50% greater benefit than the "Basic" version. The bonus is added only to the Hero's . If the Hero also possesses other attacks, those attacks are not affected by Might in any way. Basic Might A Hero with "Basic" Might receives exactly for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability. Super Might A Hero with "Super" Might receives for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. Note that after calculating the total bonus, any remaining 0.5 fraction is rounded down and ignored. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability, which is rounded down to . Improvement Table The table below shows exactly how much benefit the Might ability gives at each Experience Level. Note that bonuses from Super Might have been rounded down as they would be in-game: Heroes with Default Might There are exactly 8 Heroes in the game that possess Might in each and every game you play. They are: Gunther the Barbarian Deth Stryke the Swordsman Fang the Draconian Marcus the Ranger Mortu the Black Knight Roland the Paladin Shalla the Amazon Torin the Chosen Of these, Deth Stryke, Mortu, Roland and Torin are Champions, while the others are non-Champions. Only Roland and Torin possess Super Might by default, making them extremely-powerful Melee Attackers. The rest possess "Basic" Might, but all except Gunther and Marcus may occasionally upgrade to Super Might thanks to their Random Abilities. Might as a Random Ability Some Heroes may occasionally acquire Might as one of their Random Abilities. Some, including 4 of those who possess Might by default, may even acquire Super Might this way. The Might ability belongs to both the "Any" and "Fighter" categories. Any Hero with at least one pick from either category may occasionally choose Might. There are 16 Heroes in the game with access to these categories, and can gain either Might or Super Might as a result: Remember that Random Abilities are determined at the start of the campaign, and will not change during the game. However, a Hero may select different Random Abilities for the next campaign. For a Hero to gain Super Might, he/she must spend 2 picks if he/she does not already possess Might by default, but only 1 pick if he/she does already possess the "Basic" ability by default. That is why some Heroes do not have access to the "Super" version - they only get 1 pick! Category:Abilities Category:Hero Abilities